


A Hard Day's Work

by roseyanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, a (very small) slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyanon/pseuds/roseyanon
Summary: Sans has a weirdly productive day! Being on the surface seems to be working wonders for him.





	A Hard Day's Work

"AND HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?"  
  
Behind Papyrus, Sans had just walked through the door, but did an on the spot 180 in a languid bid for freedom; that sounded like a monster who was looking to rope some poor idiot into doing work, and Sans really didn't feel like being said idiot.  
  
Sadly, somehow Papyrus was already directly in the doorway, putting away his cell phone and blocking the way.  
  
"BROTHER!" he boisterously called out, clasping Sans's shoulders. "JUST THE MONSTER I WAS HOPING TO SEE!" Looking up at that expectant smile, Sans already felt guilty about trying to escape. "aw come on bro… i was doing stuff all day."  
  
"OH? DO TELL!" With that Papyrus spun Sans around to lead him back to the couch, even being so kind as to drape a nearby blanket over him. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO FOR THE LAST SIX HOURS AND FORTY TWO MINUTES?"  
  
Sans sighed, snuggling into the couch. "the morning half wasn't so bad, but man. i dunno if there was a craft fair nearby or what, but i was busy all afternoon. i didn't even get to leave work early cause of my normal b.s., i had to stop cause i ran outta 'dogs."  
  
Papyrus seemed to visibly pause.  
"WAIT… ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING ME YOU SOLD OVER A HUNDRED HOT-DOGS."  
"'dogs. come on bro the apostrophe is important… but yeah. no breaks either."  
"NO WAY."  
"yes way. it was weird, like i was in some kinda 'dog grilling haze? and then the mist cleared and i had a jar full of cash and a cart empty of food."  
  
Papyrus seemed unsure about what direction he wanted to go with for his reaction. On the one hand, he had done quite well, _especially_ by Sans standards! On the other…   
  
"ARE YOU OK SANS???"  
  
Sans jerked back a little more awake with a surprised laugh. "i know right? er, but yeah. i'm ok bro. tired right now, but i actually think i'll be up for whatever you got going on after a nap." Snuggling back into his spot, Sans mumbled, "maybe just an hour nap… still kinda feeling pumped…"  
  
Papyrus stared at his brother feeling somewhat flabbergasted, before tucking him in a little more securely. "WELL! THAT! WOULD BE QUITE GREAT! IN THE MEANTIME I WILL PREPARE SOME SUPPLIES WE WILL NEED. REST WELL BROTHER!"   
"z z z…"  
"NYEH. LAZYBONES…"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my drabble! as it currently stands it's just a very aimless, slice of life, fluff piece. i wrote it like a month ago though, so i decided eh screw it, might as well post it :)


End file.
